


Finding a road

by Demothi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, season 2 end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demothi/pseuds/Demothi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Wheeljack meet up after the events in the Season 2 finally. Speculation, not written with knowledge of season 3 happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a road

Title: Finding a road  
Rating: G  
Setting: Prime  
Characters: Ratchet and Wheeljack  
Prompt: Homeward Bound  
Warnings: End of Season 2 information

The bite to the air left him revving his engine to keep his temperature up even as he shifted where he stood to make sure nothing started to slow in his lines. Of course he would get a call to meet up on the coldest night, out in the middle of nowhere.

The call itself had been more than a surprise, nearly causing him to break cover when it came through. The old medic had been unsure if any of the others were still alive, still out there. They had all kept low profiles and no contact, each trying to keep their locations hidden from the ones who were inevitably hunting them.

It was a risk, this could easily be a trap, but at this point Ratchet really couldn’t care even if it was. His spark still ached at the idea that the last hope for their planet was gone, and he didn’t know if he wanted to keep living, just to watch their time run out. Still he had a hope that it wasn’t a trap, that the one who had called him out here really was still alive, unheard from since they had all fled.

“Hey Sunshine, you’re looking a little chilly there.”

“Wheeljack.” He stated, turning to face the voice, relief audible in his tone. He couldn’t even bring himself to reprimand the Wrecker for his use of the nickname.

“That’s me.” The mech’s normal, cocky smirk was well in place on his face as he sauntered closer. “I wasn’t sure if you would come, kinda thought you’d be worried it was a trap.”

“It could have been a trap, but… I decided to take the risk, since there is a lot that it could have been.” He decided not to admit that he had considered it could be a trap and hadn’t cared. “I haven’t seen you since that day, did you get away alright?”

“Heh, kinda, got shot down but slowscream didn’t bother to check if I was really out of commission or not, and once I had some cover I snuck away.”

“You didn’t need any repairs?”

“Well, yeah I did, but you don’t survive as long as I have as a wrecker without learning how to keep yourself together.”

“So, why did you call me?” Ratchet gave him a puzzled look, wondering what the Wrecker wanted.

“We had a little unfinished business that we couldn’t attend to when I showed up that day.” Wheeljack commented with a slight shrug, moving closer to Ratchet.

“And what is that?” Ratchet asked, not backing up at the approach, even hiking his shoulders up to make himself larger.

“You were saying something about how ‘even after everything’ and… I wanted to say,” Wheeljack paused for a moment as if unsure how to say the next part. “Well, I’m sorry, what I did was stupid. I shouldn’ta taken the kid with me. Shoulda brought’er back to ya. I just… wasn’t thinkin’.”

Ratchet was, admittedly, stunned by the apology, something he hadn’t expected to hear from the Wrecker. When he found his voice he responded, “Thank you, for apologizing, and… I’m sorry, Miko told us a little of what happened and you weren’t the only one to blame for it. I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did.”

“So… uh, where are we staying now?” The Wrecker inquired, sounding almost hesitant to ask, though Ratchet felt it might be because he didn’t expect to be welcomed back to ‘Team Prime’.

“There is no ‘we’ Wheeljack.”

“No... but I said I was sorry, I can’t undo what I did? Did I say ‘no’ one too many times or something?”

“That’s not what I mean, the whole team is split up… everyone went different places and we are staying quiet, staying hidden.”

“Oh… So you’re… on your own?”

“Yes.”

“Well it isn’t much but… seems the humans think this time of year people should stick with the ones that matter most to them, something about some holiday or another…” The Wrecker shrugged, acting nonchalant as he looped an arm behind the medic. “Guess what I’m trying to say is… let’s stick together, ‘ey Doc? May not be home, but at least we won’t be alone at this timea year.”

“Yeah, alright.”  
Crossposted to [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/) & [](http://tf-prime.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_prime**](http://tf-prime.livejournal.com/)


End file.
